The Romances that were threatened
by Guinevere and Arthur No1
Summary: Morgana is on the brink of attack what will be the outcome for Camelot, Arthur, Gwen, Merlin , Katherine and their children. Seguel to Merlin's new romance


**This is the sequel that you have been waiting for. Sorry it has taken so long. Hope you enjoy it.**

**It is a build up to what will happen.**

"Merlin" It was Katherine shouting Merlin.

Merlin was running around after Arthur since his new manservant was sick and Arthur had decided that it should be Merlin running around having not done anything since having kids apart of spoiling them, using his magic to make them presents which Arthur was not pleased about,

"Where do you think you're going Merlin?"It was Arthur

"Arthur…I have got a wife to tend to and a 5 year old and a 3 year old"

"Well you have 5 minutes or I'm going to get Percival to drag you out of that room" Arthur said threatening"

Merlin knew not to argue with Arthur when he had told him to do something.

"Merlin why did it take so long because I was wondering where you were?" Katherine asked Merlin.

"I was with Arthur he was telling me what to do and I have only 5 minutes or he was getting Percival to drag me out of the room" Merlin tells Katherine

"Well don't let him do that you have the powers to stop him" Katherine says to him

"Well Katherine, if I use magic against Arthur, Gwen will absolutely kill me" Merlin tells Katherine

"Well I don't think my own sister will kill someone" Katherine says

"Oh you should of seen her kill a bandit trying to steal her jewerelly the other day"

"Merlin!" Arthur was shouting

"I better go, tell me what you wanted to tell me later" Merlin said

Merlin knew that Arthur still had a short temper when Gwen wasn't around as today she was with Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine sorting out the outside villages.

"Yes Mi Lord?"

"Merlin I said 5 minutes not 30"

"Yes what do you want?"

"I need you go and clean my stables out"

"Again I only did then this morning" Merlin complained

"Just do it" Arthur shouted

"Don't listen to him Merlin" Gwen said

"Oh great why did you have to come back" Arthur complained

"Well that is nice of you Arthur, it seems that you are late for a council meeting by 10 minutes" Gwen said

With those words Arthur jumped up and ran out the door, shouting at Merlin has he left.

"Thanks Gwen for saving my life" Merlin told Gwen

"No-problem Merlin and he did actually have a meeting" Gwen chuckled

"Is there anything you want me do Gwen?" Merlin asked

"Merlin can you leave and find my maid please?" Gwen asked Merlin

"Of course" Merlin said

With those words Merlin went skipping through the corridors looking for May Gwen's maid. He was searching for 5 minutes until he found her in Katherine's room.

"Hi May, I'm Merlin" Merlin introduced himself

"I think the whole of Camelot knows who you are Merlin" May says

"Okay, If you're wondering what I am doing here, Gwen wishes your presence in her chambers" Merlin says

"Okay Merlin I'll be on my way" May Says

May then leaves the room and Katherine comes out.

"Merlin has Arthur lost his temper at you?"

"If you say so he has and Gwen came in and saved my life for like the 9th time from Arthur"

"Well Gwen does have the most control over Arthur doesn't she Merlin"

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"Where you actually listening to what I was saying?"

"What were you saying?"

"Never mind shall I tell you about the dream I had this morning?"

"Yes please"

"Well what happened was that the Lady Miranda who was found out to be the traitor last year has been with Morgana and they raised an army of 2000 and I heard Morgana say that she was going to break Gwen before they killed Arthur and Lady Miranda say that she was going to kill you soon and then the children to break me"

"What about Llacheu and Esme?"

"They will be killed to break Gwen into emotion"

"Well we better warn Arthur and Gwen"

Katherine and Merlin ran out the room to find Arthur in his chambers with Gwen staring out the window.

"Mi Lord, Mi Lady"

"What can I do for you Katherine?" Arthur says

"Well I had a dream about the downfall of Camelot"

"Can you tell us of this dream Katherine because we need to know what is going on" Gwen asked

"Well what happened in my dream is that the Lady Miranda who was found to be the traitor last years has been with Morgana plotting your downfall and they have raised and army of 2000 and I also heard them say that they were going to break you Gwen before they killed you Arthur and I think we should a put a protective spell round them to know if they are being attacked or hurt.

"So can tell us if this army involves sorcerers?" Arthur asks

"Well yes around 100 of them, so Merlin needs to warn the druids that Morgana will be coming to try and get them on her side" Katherine confirms

"Right I am going to speak with the druids to warn them of a Morgana" Merlin says

"Okay Merlin I need to raise an army of 3000 by the look of it then" Arthur says

"Gwen come with me?

"What do you want Arthur?"Gwen asked

"I want you to take the children to Hunith with Katherine because Morgana knows nothing about them" Arthur says

"What if I bump into Morgana?" Gwen asks

"I'm getting Merlin to put a spell on you what should prevent Morgana using magic on you" Arthur says

Gwen walks out of the room knowing she must leave at dawn grabs Katherine and tells her what is going on.

"Katherine we need to leave Camelot because of Morgana" Gwen tells Katherine

"But what is we bump into Morgana Gwen?"Katherine asks

"Arthur is getting Merlin to put a spell over us to prevent Morgana using magic on us" Gwen tells Katherine

"Right when do we leave and where are we going and what do we need to take with us?"Katherine asks Gwen

"Well we need to take a food supply some spare clothes for the children a dagger or sword each and you wanted to know when we leave and that is at dawn and we are going to Ellador." Gwen tells Katherine

"Okay, meet me in the courtyard at dawn" Katherine tells Gwen

That night Arthur and Katherine couldn't sleep. Arthur was worried about Morgana and what she was going to do. Katherine was worried about her stay in Ellador because the last time she was there she was placed in the state, Arthur and Merlin found her in but she knew that Merlin was going to put a spell on them. After a while they both fell asleep in their own chambers. When Arthur walked into his chambers he found Gwen with a crying Llacheu in her arms.

"Llacheu what happened?"

"Mummy it was so I saw a body on the floor then she came after me so ran here"

"What do mean?"

"I was sleeping and I saw the Lady Miranda kneeling on the floor with a body

"Who was on the floor?" Arthur asked

"Arthur go to Esme and Llacheu chambers." Gwen tells Arthur

Arthur walks out the room heading for his children's room and when he gets there he gets the shock of his life he finds his daughter dead on the floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur screams

"Sire" Merlin then sees Esme.

"This is the first part of the dream Merlin".

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
